Aquele que segue
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Shaka e Mu estão de folga e resolvem dar uma volta pelo vilarejo perto do Santuário, mas são surpreendidos ao encontrar Aldebaran com uma criança no colo e uma namorada, ao passar por uma das casas. Será mesmo que o cavaleiro de touro era tão esperto assim a ponto de manter uma família em segredo, bem embaixo do nariz de todos eles?


**Título:** Aquele que segue  
><strong>Autor(a):<strong> Darkest Ikarus  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco  
><strong>Classificação:<strong> Livre  
><strong>Palavras:<strong> 2556 palavras  
><strong>PersonagensCasais: **Shaka de virgem, Aldebaran de Touro, Mu de Áries  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong> Family, Friendship  
><strong>Resumo:<strong> Shaka e Mu estão de folga e resolvem dar uma volta pelo vilarejo perto do Santuário, mas são surpreendidos ao encontrar Aldebaran com uma criança no colo ao passar por uma das casas. O cavaleiro de touro parece tão feliz e distraído que mal nota a presença dos companheiros parados à janela. Quando eles finalmente decidem seguir seu rumo, a mãe da criança aparece, beija a cabeça do pequeno e deposita um selinho em Aldebaran tomando a criança dos braços do caveleiro. Ao sair da casa Aldebaran fica surpreso, e sobressaltado, ao encontrar os dois amigos. O que eles farão agora? Será mesmo que o caveleiro de touro era tão esperto assim a ponto de manter uma família em segredo, bem embaixo do nariz de todos eles?  
><strong>Avisos:<strong> O(a) autor(a) prefere não fornecer avisos.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Saint Seiya é propriedade de Masami Kurumada. Fic escrita sem fins lucrativos.  
><strong>Notas:<strong> História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal para Leila. Localização temporal: Pré Saga de Hades, pós Saga de Poseidon. Os únicos Cavaleiros de Ouro vivos são Mu, Aldebaran, Aiolia, Shaka, Milo e Dohko. Saga de Asgard foi desconsiderada.

* * *

><p><strong>-AQUELE QUE SEGUE-<strong>

**-By Metal Ikarus-**

O Santuário de Atena. Um lugar em meio ao mundo moderno que dá vida às lendas esquecidas pelo homem. Dá vida aos heróis que a humanidade, hoje, considera meros mitos. Lar dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco, servos da deusa da guerra, dedicados a proteção da paz na Terra. Desde a era mitológica, homens e mulheres treinam neste lugar, para conquistar uma das 88 armaduras que representam as constelações no céu.

Dentre estas oitenta e oito, doze se destacam como as mais poderosas. As armaduras de ouro, cujos cavaleiros que as usam, são considerados a elite de Atena.

Reza a lenda dos Cavaleiros, que seus punhos rasgam o céu, seus chutes abrem fendas na terra, tamanho é seu poder. Todavia, seus corpos ainda são frágeis como os de qualquer ser humano. E assim também são seus corações.

Mesmo aqueles cavaleiros tão acostumados com a vida de batalhas, não eram capazes de eliminar os sentimentos de seus corações. Embora, às vezes, eles se esqueciam disso. E foi assim que Shaka e Mu foram lembrados.

Passeavam por Rodório, a vila nos arredores do Santuário, sem suas armaduras de ouro, para não chamarem a atenção. Embora todos ali reconhecessem os grandiosos Cavaleiros de Ouro de Áries e Virgem, armaduras eram usadas apenas durante o cumprimento de seu dever, quando guardavam suas respectivas casas zodiacais.

- Não entendo, Mu... Por que virmos nós mesmos cumprir tarefas que nossos criados poderiam fazer. O santuário nos fornece dinheiro e criados para que possamos nos dedicar integralmente ao nosso dever de proteger Atena.

- É verdade, Shaka. É uma questão indiscutível. Mas mesmo os Cavaleiros de Ouro merecem uma folga de vez em quando. Estamos em tempos de paz. Seiya e os Cavaleiros de Bronze derrotaram Poseidon. E ainda existem outros Cavaleiros de Ouro protegendo as doze casas.

- Menos da metade do normal... - Apontou o virginiano.

- Mas ainda o suficiente para conter qualquer invasor. Lembre-se de que Aldebaran ainda guarda sua casa com afinco.

Mu para diante de uma barraca e começa a avaliar as maçãs, negociando os preços com o solícito vendendor.

- Aldebaran está em condições de lutar? Há pouco tempo, ele sofreu um ataque de um General Marina enquanto defendia os Cavaleiros de Bronze no hostpital.

- Todavia, resistiu ao inimigo com grande força e determinação.

- Mas permitiu que o Marina levasse Atena, pelo que pude entender. Sem contar que ainda assim, não foi capaz de derrotar o inimigo.

- Você subestima Aldebaran, Shaka. - Diz Mu de forma tranquila.

- Não duvido da força do Touro. Contudo, questiono sua dedicação no cumprimento do dever. Se deixar ser surpreendido por um inimigo e permitir que Atena fosse levada...

- Atena se entregou, Shaka. - O ariano interrompe.

- Mesmo assim. Me preocupo se Aldebaran possui maturidade o suficiente para ser um Cavaleiro. O Marina se provou forte demais para o Touro, talvez.

- Você se preocupa demais, Shaka. Aldebaran é um grande Cavaleiro e nunca se entregará sem luta. E um dia, ele provará seu valor.

Passando pelas ruelas da cidade, continuando a fazer suas compras, Mu e Shaka de repente, passam por uma casa, onde escutam risadas de uma criança. Curiosos, apesar de que isso deveria ser algo que raramente chamaria a atenção dos dois Cavaleiros de Ouro, eles espiam pela janela. E parecia impossível, mas outra coisa chamou a atenção dos dois cavaleiros. Uma voz muito familiar. A voz grave do Cavaleiro de Touro.

Shaka e Mu se depararam com uma cena tão inacreditável que parecia estranha. Aldebaran estava dentro da casa, com uma criança nos braços. Um menino de cabelos castanhos que sorria incontrolavelmente, enquanto Aldebaran o jogava para o alto e o pegava novamente.

- Mais alto! Mais alto! - pedia o menino.

- Se eu jogá-lo mais alto do que isso, você acabará atravessando o teto, garoto! Ahahahaha!

- Eu não tenho medo! Sou um Cavaleiro!

- Ah, é um Cavaleiro, é? E qual seria sua armadura, bravo Cavaleiro de Atena?

- Touro!

Aldebaran jogou o menino para o alto mais uma vez, e ao ouvir estas palavras, aparou-o em seu ombro. O menino, desconsertadamente se ajeitou no ombro do guerreiro.

- Touro? É mesmo? E por que?

- Por que é a armadura do papai Aldebaran!

"Papai Aldebaran"? Mu e Shaka tinham ouvido bem? Aldebaran tinha um filho? Como? Era muito novo! Aldebaran tinha apenas 20 anos! Passava maior parte de seu tempo, guardando a Casa de Touro! E o menino já devia ter uns 4 anos de idade. E como ele nunca comentou nada com Mu, que o tinha como tão grande amigo?

- Pa... Papai Aldebaran? - o Taurino pergunta constrangido.

- Ué... Não é quem você é? O meu pai?

- Bom... - Aldebaran fica sem jeito de dizer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse: - Claro que sou! Ahahahaha!

Logo, Aldebaran e o menino voltam a brincar.

- Você ouviu o que eu ouvi, Mu?

- Somente sob efeito de seu Tesouro dos Céus eu não poderia ouvir, Shaka... Aldebaran tem um filho!

- Isso parece inacreditável.

Mu volta a olhar dentro da casa. Aldebaran brincava de esconde-esconde com o menino. Mu e Shaka podiam facilmente ver o garoto escondido dentro do armário, olhando por entre as portas entreabertas.

- Onde foi parar, o pestinha? Não está aqui! - Olhou debaixo da mesa. - Não está aqui! - Olhou dentro do cômodo adjacente a sala, talvez um quarto. - Está debaixo da cama? Não está! Onde esse garoto se meteu?

Aldebaran volta pra sala e viu o menino saindo de dentro do armário. Flagrado, ele se põe a correr para as escadas do segundo andar e Aldebaran esbravejando atrás dele. Mu não consegue evitar o sorriso.

- É como olhar para uma janela de uma dimensão paralela. - Comenta o Ariano com um sorriso torto. - Mas não posso evitar de sentir felicidade pelo meu amigo...

- Talvez não devêssemos nos intrometer. Aldebaran provavelmente tem um bom motivo pra manter esse garoto em segredo de nós. - Comenta Shaka. - E se formos flagrados, ele poderia se sentir constrangido.

Mu olha impressionado pra Shaka.

- Não era você que estava questionando Aldebaran ainda há pouco?

- Isso não tem nada a ver com minhas preocupações com relação a Touro. Sim, me preocupo com o Touro sendo relapso em seus deveres como um Cavaleiro de Atena. Contudo, não significa que não desejo bem a ele. Aldebaran ainda é um irmão de armas, Mu.

- Parece que o julguei mal, Shaka. Peço que me perdoe.

- Não se preocupe, Mu. Eu não me ofendi.

De repente, os dois ouvem a voz de Aldebaran descendo as escadas novamente, com o menino nos braços e rindo alto.

- Vamos de novo, papai!

- Dê-me um instante pra descansar... Estou morto...

- Não! Quero brincar de cavalinho, agora!

Aldebaran suspira, resignado. Pelo visto não tinha coragem de dizer não ao garoto. Colocou-o sentado nos ombros e saiu correndo pela casa, para alegria do menino. Shaka e Mu ainda olhavam para a cena, incrédulos com o que viam. Sempre souberam que Aldebaran era um homem de bom coração, mas não imaginavam que ele fosse o tipo ou o primeiro deles a se casar e ter filhos.

Estavam atônitos.

- Talvez devêssemos ir mesmo embora, Shaka. Este é um momento só dele e não temos o direito de invadir sua privacidade.

- Uma sábia escolha, Mu.

Os dois cavaleiros se viram para partir e retomar seus caminhos, quando ouvem Aldebaran finalmente se cansar. Estava sentado no chão, escorado na parede com o menino puxando-o pelo braço para brincar mais.

- Vamos brincar! Vamos brincar mais, papai!

- Oh, não aguento mais, Kyros.

O menino senta-se ao lado de Aldebaran, desapontado.

- Então, conta uma história.

É neste momento que Mu e Shaka desistem de partir. Eles voltam-se novamente para a janela, vendo o menino sentado no colo de Aldebaran.

- Eu tenho uma história. E já que você deseja se tornar um Cavaleiro de Touro futuramente, esta deve interessá-lo bastante.

- Mesmo?

Aldebaran balança a cabeça dizendo que sim.

- Sabia que Aldebaran não é meu verdadeiro nome?

- Não? Qual é então, papai?

- Não tem importância. Eu o abandonei há muito tempo. Pois, há séculos que os Cavaleiros de Touro, como um sinal de dedicação e comprometimento à causa de Atena, deixam de lado seus nomes e assumem um novo nome. Um nome que segue de geração em geração de Cavaleiros de Touro. Assim que conquistam a armadura dourada, eles passam a se chamar Aldebaran. Que é o nome da estrela mais brilhante da contestalação de Touro.

- Incrível, papai! Então, um dia eu vou mudar meu nome pra Aldebaran?

- Claro que vai! Basta treinar bastante e ficar bem forte, assim como eu!

Shaka olha para Mu mais uma vez.

- Você sabia disso?

- Do nome? Não. Sempre presumi que era "Aldebaran".

E de repente, Mu se dá conta de que há tanto a respeito do amigo que ele não sabe, que chega a se sentir envergonhado. Deveria conhecer mais sobre o cavaleiro que considerava seu melhor amigo. Deveria saber desta nova vida de Aldebaran. Deveria saber a respeito do nome dos Cavaleiros de Touro. Mas nunca se dedicou a conhecer Aldebaran tão a fundo.

- E quando você conquistar a armadura de ouro, você se ajoelhará diante de Atena e ela o consagrará Guardião da Casa de Touro. A Segunda Casa do Zodíaco.

- Mesmo? Uau! Mal posso esperar!

- Aldebaran realmente leva jeito com crianças. - Comenta o Cavaleiro de Virgem.

- Indiscutível... Eu acho que deveria mandar Kiki ter umas sessões de treinamento com ele.

- Eu não sei se Aldebaran é tão bom com crianças assim, Mu.

- Tem razão...

- Olá! Alguém em casa?

Os dois cavaleiros ouvem uma nova voz, desta vez, de uma moça de cabelos castanhos, num vestido branco. Parecia ter a idade aproximada de Aldebaran. Talvez um pouco mais jovem. Mu reconhceu-a imediatamente.

A garota que encontraram há uns dias atrás. Estavam Mu, Aldebaran e Aiolia andando pelo santuário quando viram um trio de garotas. Uma delas, sorrindo timidamente, se aproximou deles e entregou a Aldebaran, uma pequena violeta. Mu e Aiolia deram umas risadas amigáveis do amigo, que ficara sem jeito diante do gesto. Afinal, Aldebaran sem jeito com mulheres não era novidade.

Mas Mu notou que o amigo gostou do gesto. Constantemente, via o amigo cheirando uma flor parecida enquanto espairecia em sua Casa de Touro. Pra falar a verdade, Mu não tinha se perguntado por que a menina foi direto a Aldebaran. Será que já se conheciam?

Fazia sentido.

- Eu espero não ter demorado, Aldebaran. - a menina dá um beijo nos lábios do grandalhão e pega o garoto no colo. - Ah, não foi nada. Eu me divirto bastante brincando com ele.

- E eu me divirto bastante com o papai Aldebaran!

- Papai Aldebaran, heim?

- Bom... Se não se importa...

- Claro que não. Ele precisa de um. Todo garoto precisa de um. Eu acho que ninguém melhor do que você.

- Mana! Deixa eu ir com o papai Aldebaran!

- Você não pode ir a casa de Touro, menino. É proibido!

- Mas eu prometo voltar amanhã, Kyros! Seja bonzinho e obedeça a sua irmã!

Aldebaran se despediu dos dois e deixou a casa, ganhando mais um beijo e uma flor da mocinha.

- Já que você disse gostar tanto delas...

- Obrigado, Antheia. Nos vemos amanhã.

Mu e Shaka decidem se esgueirar dali. Não queriam que Aldebaran os visse, no entanto, não tinham mais pra onde ir. E talvez, convencessem Aldebaran de que não havia motivo pra se envergonhar.

O amigo, no entanto, teve um sobressalto quando viu Mu e Shaka do lado de fora da casa.

- Mu! Shaka! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Pra ser sincero, eu me pergunto a mesma coisa, meu amigo. - Diz Mu com um sorriso jovial estampado no rosto.

- Não se acanhe, Aldebaran. Seja o que for você pode nos dizer.

Aldebaran estava nervoso e receoso. Mas por fim, se rendeu. Inspirou o ar por um longo tempo e o expirou dando de ombros.

- Ok, vamos conversar.

Se afastaram do centro da cidade, mais próximos dos arredores do santuário, em um lugar cheio de ruínas. Aldebaran estava sentado sobre um pilar tombado, olhando para o horizonte, de forma pensativa, quando Mu senta-se ao seu lado. Shaka permanece de pé. Nas mãos, o Taurino tinha uma violeta

- Bom... Tudo começou há alguns dias atrás. Eu passava por Rodório quando ouvi pessoas gritando sobre um incêndio e me apressei para ajudar. Aquela garota, Antheia e seu irmão, Kyros iam morrer soterrados pelos escombros da casa. Eu os salvei.

- Você fez uma coisa admirável, Aldebaran. - Mu toca o ombro do amigo.

- Quando vi seus rostos gratos por terem sido salvos, eu não consegui resistir. Me afeiçoei a eles.

- Então, aquela moça que lhe deu a flor... Vocês já se conheciam.

- Sim. Foi ela quem eu salvei. E acabei me apaixonando. Nunca imaginei que a sensação fosse tão boa.

- Sensação? - pergunta Mu.

- Bem... De me apaixonar... - O rosto do Taurino não podia ficar mais corado.

- Eu entendo, Aldebaran.

- Mesmo?

Mu assente.

- Sim. A sensação de ter uma família é boa e reconfortante... Era a sensação que tinha de estar junto de meu mestre Shion, quem me acolheu. Ele foi o que tive mais próximo de um pai.

- Somos em nossa maioria, órfãos que de uma forma ou de outra, acabamos imersos num mundo de lutas e batalhas, esperando pelo fim... Somos guerreiros e acabamos nos esquecendo ou não conhecendo o amor de uma família... Mas ocasionalmente, nos lembramos de que ainda somos apenas humanos... Não estamos imunes a estes sentimentos e desejos, tão mais do que as pessoas deste vilarejo.

- Isso foi profundo, Shaka de Virgem.

- É apenas uma verdade universal, Mu de Áries. Inescapável.

- Indiscutível. - responde o Ariano. - Mas uma coisa me intriga, Aldebaran. Por que manteve isso em segredo?

- O que diriam os outros Cavaleiros se me vissem o que vocês viram?

Mu sorri e salta para o chão, colocando-se ao lado de Shaka.

- Deveria dar mais crédito a seus amigos, Aldebaran. - Diz o Ariano. - Nenhum Cavaleiro o condenaria por você estar fazendo o que é nossa função. Trazer esperança aos oprimidos, proteger os fracos...

Aldebaran sorri para o amigo. Mu, seu melhor amigo desde que chegaram ao Santuário, ainda crianças, e iniciaram seu treinamento de Cavaleiro.

- Bom, perdoe-nos por nos intrometermos em sua vida, Aldebaran. Agora, Shaka e eu retomaremos nosso caminho. Até a próxima.

- Aldebaran... - Shaka se despede com um aceno de cabeça.

A medida em que Mu e Shaka se afastam do taurino, se aproximando novamente de Rodório, o ariano pergunta:

- Ainda duvida de Aldebaran, Shaka de Virgem?

- Não, Mu de Áries. Nem um pouco. Agora estou convencido do valor do Cavaleiro de Touro.

Juntos, os dois amigos retomam suas compras pelas ruelas de Rodório, tranquilamente, como se nada houvesse acontecido. Aldebaran decide voltar para a casa de touro, colocando a flor no peito de suas roupas surradas de treinamento.

Fim...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finais:<strong> "Antheia", é o nome que escolhi para a garota que deu ao Aldebaran aquela flor na Saga de Hades. Sei que a ideia já está meio batida, mas deu o gancho e eu gosto de aproveitar ganchos. Vi em um site de nomes que sempre consulto quando preciso de nomes de personagens que "Antheia" é "flor" em grego. "Kyros" significa "como o sol". Não sei por que escolhi esse nome. Só queria um nome simples e fácil de pronunciar. Eu pensei em fazer dele o filho da Antheia, mas... Não ia dar certo. Apesar de não aparentar, o Aldebaran tem 20 anos e a menina não parecia muito mais velha que ele pra ter filho. Optei pra fazê-los irmãos e tornar o Aldebaran o pai adotivo. Espero que tenha gostado!

O título vem do nome do Cavaleiro de Touro "Aldebaran", que quando fui pesquisar, descobri que se origina da palavra árabe "Al-dabarãn" ("Aquela que segue"). O nome é uma referência à forma como a estrela parece seguir as Plêiades durante seu movimento aparente pelo céu. A história de passar o nome adiante, veio do mangá The Lost Canvas, quando é dito que o Cavaleiro de Touro Hasgard abandonou seu nome e passou a se chamar Aldebaran. Futuramente, seu discípulo Teneo também herda o mesmo nome.


End file.
